The Background of the Jupitainian Race
by DracoThunderwings
Summary: A bit of the Jupitainian Race's history.


My name is Betelgeuse. I am from this solar system, but not from the same planet. My race, the Jupitainians, lives on none other than our solar system's largest planet, Jupiter. We are a peaceful race for the most part, though we do have our disputes. Usually we can solve our disputes quickly and without punishment. I am not at liberty to disclose our punishment methods if we cannot handle things honorably.

Our main enemy is the race from Saturn, the Saturinians. Long ago they became jealous of our peaceful way of life and decided to go on a journey to dispose of us and therefore rid themselves of the reason for their jealousy. Being a race prone to fighting, much like the Saiyans in that way, though in not many others, they did not think to simply ask us for advice. They just attacked.

Our planet was devastated by the attack. They had only a few thousand soldiers while we had millions of people, but our citizens had no reason to train for battle before that moment. They decimated most of our society, sending the few left into hiding to train and try to chase the Saturinians off.

Something amazing happened soon after all of us were hidden away beneath the caves our ancestors built out of the gases (we have powers that can shape gases into solids. We also don't need oxygen to breathe.) One of our kind, a young, strong, boy, was absolutely furious at the destruction the invaders had caused. However, he was a quiet boy, and he let the anger rage inside of himself. The power built up over the days and weeks, growing stronger until the boy could no longer contain it. Auras of all colors of the nebula sprang to life around him as he let out a scream they said was heard in all corners of the galaxy. Everyone wanted to rush to him, but something about the scream made them stay away.

Before their eyes their boy became a monster. His human-looking hands grew into claws, the pinky melting into the ring finger to form a single long claw. His feet did the same, though they became three claws. From his back grew black wings sprinkled with gold. His skin turned rough and hot to the touch, and from his back sprouted a tail netted with spikes. Then his still human head began to pull apart, showing long, pointed teeth that dripped venom and a thick, snaky tongue. His ears became simple holes in the sides of his head, and from his forehead spiked two curled black horns. Then his whole body grew, crumbling the walls of the cave and letting the stars shine through. He didn't stop until his claws were big enough to crush a Saturinian inside them.

Then, when his amazing transformation was completed, before the others even had time to register their awe, they all began to transform, as if by having one complete the change it unlocked a long-forgotten metamorphosis. Different colors of wings flashed as the newly created warriors took to the skies. Some shot fire from their mouths, others ice, some an otherworldly substance that turned the cowering Saturinians to pure shadows. Since then, all of us have been able to become dragons.

Only a handful of Saturinians returned home, and they were only allowed to leave because the Jupitainians wanted someone to go back and tell their story, so that they would all tremble in fear and never bother them again. They do not wish to instill fear in others, but sometimes it is the only way.

Now both civilizations have greatly improved their technology and mastered their skills. Saturinians have attacked again, and have even managed to kill some of us. We are too powerful for them to kill more than that. However, it is our sheer force of numbers that truly powers us. Working together in utter harmony, we are unbeatable. Alone, we have only our own strength to rely upon. We are not as independent as most races are. We are constantly learning to infuse our powers with others to produce greater effects. We don't know what it's like to live alone. Except for me.

One day, when I was seven or eight, we were attacked by an entirely new race - the Saiyans. We were not prepared for this race that was powered by the moon. Having several dozen soldiers soldiers, with more that could arrive at any time, their power was multiplied many times over. It wasn't enough to kill us all, but we were badly hurt. My mother and father were both killed, and I was captured by the Saiyans. Vegeta's father gave me to his son as a birthday present.

Amazingly enough, we quickly became friends. He was glad to finally have someone to have to turn to when he felt like no one else would understand. He knew that I, more than anyone, knew what it was like to be alone, and he also knew that I deeply cared about everyone. When his planet was destroyed (ahem) by a meteorite and he was sent to Earth, I went with him, crammed uncomfortably into his spaceship beside him. Luckily I required no oxygen for breathing.

We were still friends after that, no matter what happened. We had many hardships and many more fights. We managed to work our way through them all, and we still love each other (as friends!) to this day.


End file.
